


Trap?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wall is ruthless. Oracle's able to handle her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap?

"Is that thing a trap? Or can you think your way out the confines of it?" Amanda asked in brutal ruthlessness.

Barbara's eyes snapped at her, but the question mimicked her own thoughts. "It's a chair. It lets me move. I am not helpless because of it."

"No, you're helpless because you were a convenient victim to traumatize someone."

That made Barbara hiss and move, landing a nerve strike. Amanda just smiled, and leaned down while massaging it free.

"We'll get along just fine, little Oracle." To punctuate the words, she ran a surprisingly light hand over the shining red hair, and Barbara realized that this woman didn't see the chair as a handicap at all.


End file.
